


Art for Unexpected Alpha by Theatregirl7299

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: As a responsible unattached Omega, Jensen always reported to his designated center for his heat. As a responsible unattached Alpha, Jared always reported to a center that needed him...as long as Jensen wasn’t there. It always worked for the two roommates – until Jensen goes into heat early.





	Art for Unexpected Alpha by Theatregirl7299

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417011) by [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299). 



> You asked for a piece of artwork/banner to go with your Unexpected Alpha story, I hope you like it bb! Have a fabulous day and thank you for everything you do for me! *smoochifies* ♥


End file.
